The date that is worth remembering
by Naru deh Red fox
Summary: Ikuto pulled amu out for a date! what will happen? Amuto ONE SHOT!


**Neko shoujo: hey guys! I'm back! To my readers/reviewers,thanks! I will now write about….**

**Ikuto: me and amu's date**

**Neko shoujo: that's right!**

**Amu: I disagree! DISAGREE!**

**Neko shoujo: and you will soon agree *grins***

**Ikuto: let's go *grabs her wrist and walks into the story***

**Amu: whaaatt!**

**Neko shoujo: remember to review! And give me some other ideas of the next story. YOU ARE WARNED! This is an AMUTO fan fiction!**

**Amu: *pops out* she owns nothing except for the story!**

**Ikuto: *pulls her back***

**Amu: gahh! let me go!**

It was Saturday morning and birds were chirping outside amu's window. Amu laid on her bed, couldn't sleep the whole night, thinking about what ikuto did to her yesterday, she did not notice that her charas were watching her the whole night. The pink hair girl popped out from her egg and asks amu curiously "amu-chan? did something happened yesterday?" and followed by miki "you didn't sleep the whole night, rolling and moving around with your eyes opened, you must be thinking about something..."

"What's wrong desu?" and there, the sleeping beauty woke up, rubbing her eyes while she broke the atmosphere between ran, miki and amu.

After a moment of hesitation, amu replied "nothing, nothing happened." she act as calm as possible, but she knew she was lying to herself.

miki knew amu was lying, she knew that amu won't say it no matter what and acted "ok, its great that nothing had happened, shall we go out?" she pulled along suu and ran and flew out of the room, out of the window.

amu decided to stay home and not going out, her plan changed when the same midnight blue hair boy step into her room by her balcony.

The kitty ears and tails disappeared right after he step into her room and he speaks "yo,how you doing?" The same look, same voice, same attitude, nothing ever changed upon him. "After taking my first kiss and you still acted like nothing happened!" she immediately stood up, about to rush towards him and throw him out of the room, still mad from what had happened yesterday.

He grabbed her wrist and leans his lips closer to her ear and whispered "easy, easy... I was about to take you to somewhere fun" he said as he smirked, although she couldn't see it with his lips hidden behind her ear.

"What?" Before she could react, she was picked up by ikuto with the bridal style. She screamed "PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAT THIEVE!" he immediately responded "when did i turn into a thieving cat?" amu yelled "SINCE YESTERDAY!"

ikuto chuckles "hey...i thought you will forget about it because you love me..." he said as he continue chuckling.

and dangerously, amu bluntly replied while screaming "BECAUSE THAT I ALMOST LOVED YOU IN A WAY THAT I COULDN'T LOVE TADASE AND YOU JUST TOOK MY FIRST KISS AWAY, THATS WHY I COULDN'T SLEEP THE WHOLE NIGHT!" out of breath, she panted while staring into his eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth and look away in embarrassment while shades of pink and red appear on her face.

"So...i see" ikuto leaned closer to amu while he is still holding on her "you loved me in a way you couldn't love tadase?" he teased her, making her hard to reply. "I did not say anything about it!" she looked away with a few more shades of red appearing on her face. That way, she looks really like a human-strawberry.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!"amu yelled. "I am not going to put you down, unless you give me a kiss" the same old perverted ikuto appeared, teasing her again. "I don't want to give my second kiss to you anymore!" she screamed.

"And that means, other kisses will be mine" his signature smirk planted on his face and that makes amu blushes without even waiting for her reply, he headed out the balcony as his kitty ears and tails popped and he jump onto a building and another.

"Cut it out! Tell me where are you taking me and who knows if I will be kidnapped!"Thinking too much, amu replied.  
>"If you are kidnapped, will save you and beat that bastard out. Don't worry, I'm taking you to somewhere fun" he said with a gentle smile. Amu's heart throbbed upon seeing his smile<p>

_He is actually gentle and protective..._ she thought as she blush in the same colour as her hair.

ikuto saw her face turning into a red strawberry as ideas popped up in his mind "what are you thinking about?" he teased.

"n...none of your business!" she denied as she blushed even more. "a..and, why are you taking me out?" she asked while squirming as he jump onto another building again.

"I wanna have a date with you." he said as he stop and place her onto the ground while she balance and stand on both feet. Upon hearing that, amu felt a sudden warm and fuzzy feeling inside her heart.

"Damn you ikuto! don't kid around!" she said as she think that it was a joke from him as he leaned closer to her face with an inch tone lowered "I am not kidding, really wanted to go out with you..." amu felt as all the blood in her body was flooded on her cheeks and face, making her weak and unstable. she looked into his eyes as her honey bright eyes blinked in amazement, she don't believe her ears from what she had heard from his words. _He sounds serious...what should i do?_She thought.

"lets go, lets have some fun before we go home." he said, straightening himself as he grabbed amu's small hands and walk towards the street with shops and many places to look through. "Wh...What!" she blushed at the sudden warmness on her hands as she looked down, staring and comparing ikuto's hands to her's.

As they were walking along the street, amu were paying most of the attention to some jewelry, clothing and cute shops. She passed by a Gothic jacket that matches her 'cool and spicy' character by the displaying window, she pulled ikuto along into the clothing shop.

She flip over the rackets in the shops,her mind was locked on the picture on the jacket. She flipped the clothing almost like flipping a book.

Being forgotten, ikuto stood by the entrance and lean his back against the wall,staring at amu while playing with his fingers.

Finally, amu found the jacket that she wanted. She decided to buy it just before she realizes the prize tag hanging on the jacket's collar. "5000¥!" she yelled as everyone in the shop turned to look at amu. She blushed in embarrassment while covering her mouth. She placed the jacket back, giving a disappointed look as she walked towards ikuto, pulling him along while leaving the shop.

ikuto stared at the jacket and back to amu.

She let out a disappointed sigh while she look back up to ikuto with the same look on her face. "Yes?" she asked. He knew that she wanted one of those jackets as she gave out the hint to him. "Nothing, just need you to wait for me here for a moment" he said as he ran off towards the shop that amu had went in before.

She mumbled to herself "what is he up to..."

While amu was standing by a light lamp pole, ikuto purchased the jacket that amu wanted and hide it as he walked out of the shop and towards amu while she asked "what took you so long!"

And again, he tried to tease her "you wanna know?" he leaned closer to her as she blushed in bright pink. "Y...Yeah?" she answered softly.

"I went to the washroom" he said as he started to giggle at amu's reaction. She smacked him playfully and walked away. He then catches up with amu and pulled her by the wrist, towards him. "I was just kidding." he said as he pulled amu along towards a taiyaki shop and bought two taiyaki, one with red bean paste while one with chocolate and paid the money and stuffed one of the taiyaki to amu. "Have a great day with your girlfriend dude!" the shop keeper said with a bright smile on his face.

ikuto smirked while he pull the red face girl off the shop when she started yelling "I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

They settle down in a park while they sat on the bench right beside a fountain. The girl with her face same as the colour as her hair munched into the taiyaki while glaring at the smirking boy beside her. "Do you mind if i take yours?" ikuto asked while looking at the taiyaki with red bean paste in his hands. "Uh?" for once, she wasn't sure of the condition before she realizes that the taiyaki in her hands was the one with chocolate paste.

"EEHH!" she blushed in embarrassment. "Do you mind?" the midnight blue haired boy asked again while placing his signature smirk on his face, staring into the red face girl beside him.

"But... yaya said before that... something like this is an indirect kiss..." she mumbled while blushing as red as a burning fire.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' " he exchanged with amu with the chocolate paste taiyaki to red bean paste taiyaki. She opened her eyes and mouth wide with looking at the bitten part of the taiyaki while her blush slowly fades to shades of pink.

He smirked at the reaction as he bite into the chocolate paste taiyaki. amu looked down in embarrassment while playing with the hem of her shirt with her left hand while the other holding onto the red bean paste taiyaki with some bitten part by ikuto.

"I hope you would have some fun today" ikuto said, causing amu to look up directly into his eyes. "i was pretty bored at home alone with myself while utau was out with kukai, playing their ramen contest again... while yoru is out with his cats, playing pranks on others and mom and dad was on their date."

amu immediately asked "how come? About your dad, i thought that he is..." ikuto broke her words "he is back"

"When? Why didn't i know about it?" she was really getting into the conversations.

"Right after nikaido and sanjo's wedding, i was walking my way home with utau when both of us bump into mom and dad." ikuto explained.

"Then...i am really happy for you" she gave a gentle smile towards him and he smirked "So I guess the owner of the taiyaki shop is right?" he teased, breaking their atmosphere.

She blushed. And there, her blush turned into a pout. She continues munching into the taiyaki. ikuto was munching the taiyaki by the tail and it makes amu laugh out loud, "you look really like a cat! gahaha!"

He then lean closer to her, shocking her while her eyes went wide,staring into his purple-blue dark eyes. "And that is the reason why you could be my kitten" she blushed at the sudden contact and words by him.

Neon lights started to light up by the street as sun was setting, the sky was blinking in lights of blue, red, orange and purple. "Shall we go home now..." ikuto asked while straightening his back.

She nodded.

Amount of couples in the park started to decrease, leaving the park and going else where. He grabbed amu's hand, pulling her up and walking out of the park, towards the direction of her home.

On their way home, they keep themselves as silent as a fish, feeling shy to talk about anything while holding hands together. ikuto was still holding on the bag with the jacket in it, he wanted it to be a surprise for amu while he waited for a chance to give her right after they reach home.

They arrived at amu's house's front door, they were about to seperate away.

"amu, take this" he gave the bag to amu while she took it and blushed in bright red "T..Thanks...umm… ikuto..."words were stuck in her throat when she was about to say it. "Yeah?" he asked.

"t...thank...you…for today.." she blushed even more, feeling shy and embarrassed at the same time.

He smirked as he place his two hands in his jean's pocket and replied "you're welcome" as he walked off towards his home's direction.

She pressed the bag hard against her chest as she walk back into her home "i'm home" she said as she closed the door behind her. "Welcome home amu-chan! Where have you been?" her mom eagerly asked while amu went upstairs, back into her room "just hanging around with the guardians" she lied.

She closed the bedroom door behind her as she lean her back against the door, she eagerly opened up the bag to peek inside. Shocked by what she saw, she was blushing while thinking about what ikuto did earlier to prevent her from realizing that he bought the jacket and giving a surprise to her.

She drops her body on her bed, hugging onto the jacket. "Thank you ikuto, for this date that is worth being remembered." as she close her heavy eye lids and soon, fell fast asleep.

**Neko shoujo: aww man, this time it is really bad... sorry for taking a long time...**

**ikuto: my best present ever received *turns to amu* right?**

**amu: *blushes* umm... when did he become so sweet to me...**

**ikuto: thats the normal 'me'**

**amu: but the normal ikuto is, perverted, cosplay cat, idiot, moron...**

**ikuto: you're mean *smirks***

**amu: but its true! You see...**

**_Argument continues_**

**Neko shoujo: okay... please press the sexy blue button below *chuckles* (please review)**

**ikuto: favorite for that this is my best present ever...**

**amu: shut up!**

**Neko shoujo: -_-"**

**=^O^= End =^O^=**


End file.
